total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
2 States (2014)
2 States is a 2014 Indian romantic comedy-drama film directed by Abhishek Varman based on the 2009 novel of the same name written by Chetan Bhagat. It is produced by Karan Johar and Sajid Nadiadwala. The film stars Arjun Kapoor and Alia Bhatt are in lead roles. The film, released on 18 April 2014, has received mixed reviews from critics but was a large commercial success, declared a "Super Hit" by Box Office India. The film's storyline nears that of the 1981 Bollywood film, Ek Duuje Ke Liye. Plot Krish Malhotra, a student from Delhi, is pursuing his MBA at IIM Ahmedabad. Krish comes from a family very proud of their Punjabi heritage. He meets Ananya Swaminathan in his college who comes from a conservative Tamil Brahmin family. Krish and Ananya become friends and start studying together. Soon they begin dating, and stay together for their two years on the IIM campus. Krish confides in Ananya that his real passion is writing, which he wants to pursue a career in. When they complete their graduation graduation, Krish and Ananya decide to get married. They introduce their parents to each other at the convocation ceremony. To their dismay, Krish's loud Punjabi mother Kavita (Amrita Singh) does not get along with Ananya's reserved Tamilian parents Radha (Revathy) and Swaminathan (Shiv Kumar Subramaniam). After graduation, Ananya begins her marketing job in her hometown Chennai and Krish goes back to his own hometown Delhi. Krish's brash family urges him to stay in Delhi and try to discourage him from his interest in writing. They also criticize his relationship with Ananya, and tell him to get an arranged marriage with a Punjabi girl. It is also evident that there is tension between Krish and his alcoholic father Vikram (Ronit Roy). Krish leaves his dysfunctional family and starts a banking job in Chennai. During this time, he tries very hard to win over Ananya's family. He tutors her younger brother, gets her mother an opportunity to sing at an event for his workplace, and helps her father create his first PowerPoint presentation. After all his effort, Ananya's family agrees to the marriage with Krish. Krish and Ananya then travel to Delhi to win over Krish's family. Initially, Kavita and her family are hostile towards Ananya but come to like her after she saves Krish's cousin's wedding from being cancelled due to a dispute over dowry. Krish and Ananya decide to take a vacation with their families before the wedding. The vacation does not go as planned when Kavita makes continuous snide remarks about Tamilian culture. Furthermore, Ananya and her parents overhear Krish falsely assuring his mother that she can treat Ananya however she wants after they are married. Having had enough of the insults, Ananya calls off the wedding and both return to their respective hometowns. Krish and Ananya find it hard to live without each other. Sometime later, he gets a call from Ananya, who reveals that Krish's father had come down to Chennai to speak to her parents, apologizing for his wife's shallow behavior. This allows for Krish and Ananya to finally get happily married, they became parents to twin boys and Krish publishes his book 2 States based on his and Ananya's life. Cast *Arjun Kapoor as Krish Malhotra *Alia Bhatt as Ananya Swaminathan *Amrita Singh as Kavita Malhotra (Krish's mother) *Revathy as Radha Swaminathan (Ananya's mother) *Ronit Roy as Vikram Malhotra (Krish's father) *Shiv Kumar Subramaniam as Shiv Swaminathan (Ananya’s father) *Achint Kaur as Shipra Mehra (Krish's aunt) *Sharang Natarajan as Manju Swaminathan (Ananya's brother) *Dilip Merala as Mohit Oberoi (Krish's classmate) *Aru Krishansh Verma as Duke *Neil Shah as Ramanuj Casting Actresses such as Asin, Priyanka Chopra & Deepika Padukone were nominated as the female lead. Priyanka Chopra and Deepika Padukone left the project due date issues. Asin was selected because the lead actress was supposed to be south Indian in the film but she was later denied due to unknown reasons. Then owing to various reasons the makers decided to go with Alia Bhatt. Actor Arjun Kapoor was selected as male character while media rumored many names such as Ranbir Kapoor and Shahrukh Khan. Filming Scenes were shot at Chennai, Goa, IIM-A and Gol Limda Bhajiya House near Astodia Darwaza in Ahmedabad in August, 2013. External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release